Laurelin
Laurelin is a boss that appears in . It is found at the end of the Mystic Woods, blocking the path to the Raftmaker. Appearance Laurelin is a large, swollen mass of a tree, with faces of what appear to be small, orange, slime-like creatures (possibly tree sap) visible from its top and sides. Laurelin is filled with cats and littered with leaves. There are 5 main branches that secure Laurelin, though it seems there were once more that may have been removed by the cats. Laurelin has a large hole on the front of the tree where the cats inside will pop out of to cast spells. Overview Statistics , and skills. It attacks twice per turn, because it's full of cats. |HP = 4040 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 6 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 700 |AP = 62 |SP = 62 |Gold = 550 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = 4 |fire = -80% |thunder = -50% |earth = 150% |water = 150% |wind = -80% |holy = 100% |dark = -50% |burn&scorch = -100% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |syphon&disable = 100% |stagger&confuse = 100% |heavy&light = 50% |weaken&tired = 50% |dispel = 100% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 20% |magdown = 20% |defdown = 20% |mdedown = 20% |accdown = 50% |item1name = Soft Wood |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Soft Wood |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Soft Wood |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Amber |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Emerald |item5chance = 100% }} , and skills. It attacks twice per turn, because it's full of cats. |HP = 4040 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 6 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 700 |AP = 62 |SP = 62 |Gold = 550 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = 4 |fire = -50% |earth = 150% |water = 150% |wind = -50% |bio = 150% |holy = 100% |dark = -50% |burn&scorch = -100% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |syphon&disable = 100% |stagger&confuse = 100% |heavy&light = 50% |weaken&tired = 50% |cure&bad luck = 50% |dispel = 100% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 40% |magdown = 40% |defdown = 40% |mdedown = 40% |accdown = 60% |item1name = Soft Wood |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Soft Wood |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Soft Wood |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Amber |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Emerald |item5chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Lumber |Target2 = All |Power2 = 65/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Earth |Element%2 = 100% |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 20% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Fly Bombs |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 245/7 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Bio |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack4 = Fairy Bombs |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 280/7 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Holy |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack5 = Seeds |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 260/8 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Holy |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. |Attack6 = Razor Leaf |Target6 = All |Power6 = 75/3 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 100% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Seiken |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 180 |Type7 = Physical |StatusChance7 = 25% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |StatusIcon7 = |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Holy |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Arrow Rain |Target8 = All |Power8 = 45/3 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 50% |Element8 = Bio |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 20% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Status strength increased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Gaia Bloom |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 120 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Earth |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 5x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Protect |Target10 = Allies |StatusStrength10 = 40% |StatusIcon10 = |Notes10 = Buff strength increased to 80% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 2x Good Luck to allies on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can only be used once, upon Laurelin dropping below 39% HP. |Attack11 = Barrier |Target11 = Allies |StatusStrength11 = 40% |StatusIcon11 = |Notes11 = Buff strength increased to 80% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 2x Morale to allies on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can only be used once, upon Laurelin dropping below 74% HP. |Attack12 = Purify |Target12 = Allies |Notes12 = Removes all negative statuses other than Freeze. |Attack13 = Dispel |Target13 = All* |StatusChance13 = 100% |StatusStrength13 = 1x |StatusIcon13 = |Acc13 = 150% |Notes13 = *Can also be cast on the user's party to remove all debuffs instead. |Attack14 = Mother Earth |Target14 = All |Power14 = 160 |Type14 = Magical |Element%14 = 100% |Element14 = Bio |StatusChance14 = 100% |StatusStrength14 = 9x |StatusIcon14 = |Acc14 = 200% |Crit14 = 10% |RdF14 = 10% |Notes14 = Gives 3x Regen to all allies.}} Battle logic 1st action ' * <29% HP and hasn't used Mother Earth yet → Mother Earth; * <39% HP → Fly Bombs (1/4), Fairy Bombs (1/4), Razor Leaf (1/4), Seeds (1/4); * <74% HP → Big Root (1/4), Lumber (1/4), Fly Bombs (1/4), Fairy Bombs (1/4); * Otherwise → Big Root (1/2), Lumber (1/2). '''Summoning ' * If Foe Remix is enabled; ** Summons either a Cat Bomber or a Cat Ninja (1 level above Laurelin); *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Summons either a Cat Bomber or a Cat Ninja (1 level above Laurelin): **** <65% HP → Summons a Fabulous Gloop (1 level above Laurelin); *** <65% HP → Summons a Fabulous Gloop (1 level above Laurelin); * Otherwise; ** Summons either a Cat Warrior or a Cat Wizard (1 level above Laurelin); *** If playing on Hard/Epic → Summons either a Cat Warrior or a Cat Wizard (1 level above Laurelin): **** <65% HP → Summons either a Leaf Wraith, a Wise Mirror or a Stumpy Gloop (same level as Laurelin); *** <65% HP → Summons either a Leaf Wraith, a Wise Mirror or a Stumpy Gloop (same level as Laurelin). '2nd action ' * <39% HP and hasn't used Protect yet → Protect; * <74% HP and hasn't used Barrier yet → Barrier; * If for Laurelin of debuffs - sum of buffs ≥ 80% → Dispel (Allies) * If playing on Hard/Epic, and between all active players of buffs - sum of debuffs ≥ 300% → Dispel (All) (1/3); ** If Laurelin has at least one negative status → Purify (x * 2/3), Arrow Rain (2/9-2x/9), Seiken (2/9-2x/9), Gaia Bloom (2/9-2x/9); ** Otherwise → Arrow Rain (2/9), Seiken (2/9), Gaia Bloom (2/9); * Otherwise; ** If Laurelin has at least one negative status → Purify (x), Arrow Rain (1/3-x/3), Seiken (1/3-x/3), Gaia Bloom (1/3-x/3); ** Otherwise → Arrow Rain (1/3), Seiken (1/3), Gaia Bloom (1/3). * Seiken becomes Arrow Rain if catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. To calculate "x" (chance of Laurelin using Purify), add 1 point for each of Burn, Poison, Weaken, Tired, Cursed and Bad Luck, 1.5 for Virus, and 3 for Scorch Laurelin is inflicted with; then substract 0.5 from the total and divide the resulting number by 4 and round down any number >1 to 1 (resulting chance will range between 1/8 to 1). Before the v2 update, Purify and Dispel had priority over Barrier and Protect, which could lead to Laurelin skipping the latter two entirely, since it only checks to use them on the first turn after dropping below the required HP thresholds and never again. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * If Tired → 22% → Arrow Rain (1/5), Seiken (1/5), Gaia Bloom (1/5), Fairy Bombs (1/5), Fly Bombs (1/5); * Otherwise → 33% → Arrow Rain (1/5), Seiken (1/5), Gaia Bloom (1/5), Fairy Bombs (1/5), Fly Bombs (1/5). * Seiken becomes Arrow Rain if catch score >55 and all players are Lovable. Strategy Equipment Laurelin uses primarily , and -elemental skills. While it has many weakness, it is mostly weak to Fire and Wind; the player will probably focus on Fire as Matt, Natalie and Lance all have a Fire skill in their base moveset, though NoLegs' Tornado Tantrum is notable due to it also being able to Weaken Laurelin if Breezy weather is taken out. The Fire Sprite summon is extremely useful in this fight as a cheap way to remove the Breezy weather normally present in this battle, and the it inflicts is generally not much of a concern. Battle Laurelin and its allies will be protected by the Breezy weather constantly granting it Bless, making it impossible to apply status effects. Because of how Bless wears off and is then reapplied, if Virus is put in place somehow, it will still be able to spread very quickly. Changing the weather will remove this protection, allowing status conditions to work normally on it; other than the previously mentioned Fire Sprite, the Burned Fallen summon can also work very well for this since the it applies every turn will further amplify Laurelin's Fire weakness. As the weather will change back after a while status conditions should be stacked as much as possible, and the weather altering summons or Limit Breaks should be recast as needed. Laurelin uses a lot of status effects. In fact, they have just one offensive skill that doesn't have a chance afflicting the party with something. However, it mostly uses Virus and Poison and as such getting protection against that will stop a considerable amount of Laurelin's attempts at attrition. Laurelin has access to a large amount of support spells, including both Protect and Barrier to buff its defences, Purify to remove any status effects you inflict on it, and Dispel (either to remove player buffs or enemy debuffs). This can be particularly annoying to deal with when trying to capture it. Once Laurelin drops below 29% HP, it'll use Mother Earth to deal high magical Bio-elemental damage to all players and inflict high stacks of Poison, as well as giving Regen to itself and its allies. Lance's Nuke Limit Break can be used for massive damage, though the player should try to remove the Radiation weather right afterwards to prevent its defensive debuffs. Summon This boss can be captured to be used as a summon. It casts a powered up version of Razor Leaf after buffing all allies' magic attack. -- |Acc = -- 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, Magic Attack buff strength was only 50% and cost 119 SP.}} Trivia *Laurelin and its optional counterpart Telperion are named after the Two Trees of Valinor in J.R.R. Tolkien's writings. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses